Prophecy
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Skye and Grant are the subjects of an ancient Inhuman prophecy and try to avoid the situation completely.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

In the wake of Grant's transformation into an Inhuman, everyone was left floundering and unsure of how to proceed next. He huddled against the wall of his new room on the base (under the basis of Inhuman law, he was pardoned for hiffs previous crimes as a human provided he didn't keep committing those actions) and pretty much refused to go anywhere. Only Skye and Fitz could get to talk or leave his room. Having fallen asleep against the wall, Grant startled awake when his door slammed against it (he wasn't allowed to close it except during the night) and Skye walked in. "We need your help on a mission. Some Inhuman is apparently predicting the future and creating chaos as she does."

He looked up at her. "You actually want my help?" Grant asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "May requested it, which actually caught me off guard considering she and Andrew are still extremely pissed off at you."

"Oh." He stood up and followed her out of his room then headed towards Zephyr-One to take off for California.

"If you set anything on fire again, I will not be held responsible for my actions," Melinda threatened.

"I don't plan on it but sorry in advance?" Grant tried. He still had a hard time controlling his powers and the fires were still unpredictable as a result.

They arrived at their destination within a few hours and tracked down the Inhuman they were searching for rather quickly. She stood up quickly when Skye and Grant walked in, completely ignoring Melinda and Bobbi. "What business do you have here?" the woman demanded.

"We've heard about you and want to know how your powers work. What's your name?" Skye questioned.

"Matilda. What business do you have with me?" an angry Matilda demanded as she tried to stand her ground.

"Careful. We're here to figure out what exactly it is you can do."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Grant smirked and flipped his hand out then concentrated as a fiery chain formed.

"Show off," Skye muttered, rolling her eyes.

"No one wants to do this the hard way," Bobbi tried.

The sudden look of fear on Matilda's face surprised them all as she turned pale. "It's you."

"It's us? Who do you think we are, Matilda?" Skye patiently questioned her.

"The prophecy."

"What prophecy? Lady, what the hell are you talking about?" Grant impatiently tapped his foot and made sure to keep an eye on the chain in his hand.

Matilda choked. "Please come with me," she urged.

The four of them exchanged confused glances but followed her into the back room anyway, Grant's chain disappearing as he snuffed it out. "Matilda, you really need to tell us what you're so upset about." Bobbi hoped she could get through to the Inhuman but that seemed unlikely at this point.

"What are your powers?" Matilda demanded of Skye.

"I can control vibrations - start earthquakes and stuff," Skye explained. "Who are you? How long have you been Inhuman?"

"I underwent Terrigenesis about fifteen years ago but just recently started to make a name for myself." And then Matilda found what she was looking for and gave them a strained smile as she pointed at the piece of rock. "Centuries ago, an ancient Inhuman with similar powers to mine foretold several prophecies. A lot of them have come true and we've been waiting to discover who this one is about for a long time. I believe we've finally succeeded." Then she began speaking in a monotone to explain it.

 _The child of the fires of hell and the child of the quaking earth shall come together and the girl borne of this union will save this world and the other eight Realms. Many obstacles will try to block her path but nothing can prevent her from succeeding_.

Their mouths all dropped open. "What?"

"You're lying," Melinda accused her, extremely skeptical of this so-called prophecy.

Bobbi turned to stare at Grant and even though she was still furious at the man in front of her, she couldn't help but laugh. "Guess you have a code name now, Hellfire," she teased.

Grant could only nod his head in agreement (he actually liked the Hellfire code name even if he wasn't about to tell her that) and let out a little squeak when his hand caught on fire. "I don't believe you."

Matilda only shrugged. "It is prophecized, therefore it is true. It's destiny."

"It's not destiny that I have a child with this man that will save the world," Skye snapped as her heart threatened to pound itself out of her chest. Holy fuck, it was hot in here.

"You're coming with us, whether it's willingly or not." Melinda glared at Matilda, who only put her hands up and followed the four of them to the plane.

* * *

By the time they got back to the base, the team crowded around Grant and Skye. Fitz smirked at them. "So you two are prophecized to have a kid, huh?"

"You told them!" Skye accused Bobbi.

"I told Lance and said he shouldn't tell anybody else. Clearly he didn't listen."

"What? I figured it was important," Lance defended himself.

"It's actually pretty exciting." Back on team Ward, Fitz could only throw an arm around Grant's shoulder. "You and Skye are going to have a baby!"

"We're not having a baby. I'm not pregnant. This isn't happening because the prophecy is wrong."

"Someone's in denial," Melinda sing-songed. She still didn't know if she believed the prophecy but it was still hilarious to see Skye and Grant squirm.

They all headed to the common room and sat down. "Well, it must be true," Jemma told them reluctantly.

Bobbi put forth her suggestion first with a smirk on her first. "I mean, you could always just fuck once and get it over with so you can conceive prophecy baby."

"No!" Grant cried immediately.

"That's not happening!" Skye screeched.

"Tremors and Ward, you two need to sit down and talk about this. It's the best solution." Mack's solution sounded logical but neither one wanted to hear it.

"All of you need to shut up the fuck up and let us think," Skye hissed.

"I'm going back to my room. It's safer there," a nervous Grant declared and he practically bolted from the room.

* * *

This kick-started Grant and Skye avoiding each other at all costs, something that amused the team to no end. "You know you can't do this forever, right?" Fitz asked Grant one morning in the kitchen when Skye walked in, saw him, and then turned right back around and left again.

"We can try."

"You love her, Ward."

"Fitz, it's not that simple. She hates me and I have to learn to accept that. Nothing I do will ever make her forgive me and she only tolerates my presence now because I'm an Inhuman. That's it."

"You can't honestly believe that, can you?"

"He does," Jemma told them as she and Mack strolled in to grab some coffee and food.

"You two still haven't talked about this?" Mack definitely understand why they weren't talking about it but they couldn't avoid the prophecy forever. He may not like it but this was an ancient Inhuman prophecy they were dealing with so he was pretty sure it was important.

"All of you need to shut up." Grant couldn't handle the stress and fear that had been overwhelming him since he first heard the prophecy. He was terrified that Skye would avoid him forever and never speak to him again. Why would she even want a child with him?

"Just calm down and have a honest conversation with Tremors," Mack suggested.

"I'm sure it'll all work out," Jemma encouraged. She too was still angry at Grant but willing to put it aside for now.

"I hate you all," Grant lied and then walked out.

* * *

Skye and Grant continued to avoid each other for the next few days until she cornered him in the kitchen after returning from a quick trip. She was terrified about what the prophecy meant but willing to talk it out with him. "We can't keep dodging this, Grant. We need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about, Skye? You don't love me and you never will. We're not the subject of the prophecy and that's all there is to is." He couldn't dare afford to hope, not now, not after everything.

Skye rolled her eyes at him, stood on her tiptoes, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled Grant closer to her then began kissing him. He moaned happily.

"You two are aware you have an audience, yes?" an amused Lance asked.

The two sprung apart quickly and blushed as they realized that Lance, Bobbi, and Melinda were all smirking at them. "By all means, continue. I want to hear what you two have to say." Bobbi leaned forward and waited expectantly.

"Let's leave them alone to talk." Melinda urged them to go and pushed them out of the kitchen.

"But I want to hear what the conversation's going to be about," Lance whined.

Skye and Grant sat down in awkward silence for a few moments. "So the prophecy is true. I think we can both agree on that."

Grant nodded. "Yeah."

"Grant, this doesn't mean I forgive you - you're going to have to work hard for that - but us like this? It's the first step of many. It took me a long time to understand but I did that, right?"

"I don't want you to feel obligated," he told her.

"I don't feel obligated. Fuck fate or destiny or whatever but I do love you. I didn't want to admit it for the longest time but that's the truth."

His beam could have lit up the entire base. "I love you too, Skye."

"Glad we're on the same page then. So we're going to have a daughter that will save the galaxy. That's pretty awesome, isn't it? Terrifying but awesome. We'll try to protect her the best we can and let her live life the way she wants to but we're still going to have to tell her."

"I hope she resembles you." Grant couldn't stop picturing what their little girl would look like or her personality. And what would her powers be? He couldn't wait to find out.

"That's sweet." And then Skye dove in for another kiss.

They still had a lot to discuss but that could wait for the time being.

* * *

Eighteen months later, the lights flickered off and plunged the entire base into darkness for about thirteen minutes after Laurel Christine Ward entered the world. "She's beautiful, just like you," Grant murmured to his fiancee.

"Nah, I actually think Laurel looks just like you. At least we can actually see her without flashlights now," Skye joked.

"Yeah." Grant was in awe of his two girls and so thankful to Jemma for helping deliver her. They had worried about going to a hospital considering the prophecy and that had turned out to be the right decision in the end.

Skye sniffled as tears poured down her face but she leaned down and kissed Laurel. "Laurel, your mommy and daddy love you so much. And forgive the swearing but you don't know what that is anyway so it doesn't really matter. Fuck destiny, baby girl, but you'll go on to do great things and we'll be there with you every step of the way."

Laurel would be taught and protected to the best of everyone's abilities. Skye and Grant told her the truth about the prophecy when she was older. And everyone was proud when she did go on to fulfill it.


End file.
